


We Will Protect You

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Trying to Make Sense of Captain America: Civil War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Vision deserved better, ca:cw makes no sense, trying to fill in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: “It is a question of safety.”“I can protect myself.”“Not yours.”The conversation that led up to Vision’s agreement to hold Wanda at the compound. Set after the meeting with Secretary Ross and team meeting, before the bombing in Vienna.





	We Will Protect You

He was passing by Mr. Stark’s seldom used office at the compound, when a voice unexpectedly said, “Hey, Vision, I was just going to come find you. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” He entered the office and sat across from him.

“You really can call me ‘Tony,’ you know.”

“Noted.” He did not know how he would prevent himself from calling him “Mr. Stark,” as the remnants of JARVIS’s programming in his mind was strongest in that regard, but he could try.

“I was hoping you could help me with something. I’m concerned about Wanda.”

“What is wrong with her?” Vision had observed that she had been depressed and withdrawn since returning from Lagos. None of his attempts at providing distraction or comforting her had proved successful. She had not wanted to talk to him as he had grown accustomed to. 

“Have you seen the news lately?”

“She has become a focal point for those who question the Avengers’ right to operate freely. The public blames her for Lagos, and some say she should be imprisoned.” Part of him wished to avoid the news for that very reason, but the only logical path was to remain abreast of the developments. “There have been protests outside the Tower in the city.”

“Exactly. Things are unsettled. I worry about something setting off an incident.”

“What do you propose to avoid that?”

“I think it’s best if Wanda doesn’t leave the compound.”

“None of us leave very often unless there is a mission.”

“Then, it won’t be a problem.”

“Does Captain Rogers approve this measure?”

Mr. Stark hesitated. “He doesn’t know about it, strictly speaking. Look, I’m sure he would agree with the intent behind it. Things are just a little tense right now. There’s no need to pick another fight.”

Vision was not sure how to respond. He understood that trust was vital to team dynamics in general. Close coordination required knowledge that one’s team members had each other’s best interests in mind. Moreover, the team had developed a strict chain of command. Decisions were always discussed democratically, but Captain Rogers’s judgment was final. “Captain Rogers has left for London. Perhaps we can wait until he returns to discuss this. Tensions may have cooled by then.”

“And if she tries to leave between now and then?”

“She has done nothing wrong. I see no reason to keep her here.” Mr. Stark squeezed his temples between his thumb and forefinger. “There has never been a problem with people in town before now.”

“I don’t think you’re seeing all the potential complications here, Vision.” He opened his mouth to argue, but Mr. Stark continued, “What if someone decides that they have a problem with it? People love an easy scapegoat. If someone confronts her, the situation could get heated quickly.”

“I could see how that may be problematic, but Wanda knows how to avoid trouble. Natasha has been training her.” After all, a mere error in a stressful combat situation was no indication of how she would react when among unarmed civilians. 

Mr. Stark’s sigh expressed deep frustration. “Isn’t the easiest way to avoid trouble not giving it a chance to start in the first place?”

He had to concede that point. “Yes.”

“I know she means well and she’s still getting used to the full extent of her powers, but she’s shown that she can lose control. I’m sure she’d hate to accidentally hurt someone if there was a fight.”

“I agree that she would not want that, but I am certain she would remain at the compound if you explained your reasoning to her.”

“I don’t think I’m the right one to talk to her about this. It’s only a few days. I promise once we get everyone back together and the Accords are signed and sealed, we can come up with a better plan for the long term. We don’t need to upset her by telling her she can’t leave. Just keep her occupied.”

“I am not skilled at subterfuge.” Natasha continued to work with him as well as Wanda, but she had almost despaired of his progress. Also, he did not like the idea of lying to her, even by omission. 

“Vision, don’t worry about it. You don’t have to lie; just play board games or watch movies or do whatever it is that you usually do.”

“Are you sure that it would not be better to simply ask her not to leave?”

“As someone who’s made plenty of mistakes in my life, I don’t want to make her dwell on the past.” There was a certain logic in that. Wanda was already focusing most of her energy on Lagos, which he suspected only reminded of her of her past crimes as part of Hydra, when she harmed on purpose instead of by accident.

“I do not want to add to her sadness.”

“That’s the spirit! Do we have an agreement?” Mr. Stark held out his right hand to him.

He was running out of arguments to counter Mr. Stark’s insistence that he had the only correct solution. He could see the counterarguments play out before he even made a suggestion. There was the legal argument that she deserved due process before being confined, but he would say that Ross would make sure she would not be given those rights. “Yes. However, I will not attempt to lie to her if she grows suspicious.” 

He shrugged. “That’s your own business.” Vision shook his hand to seal the understanding. “Just remember that you said we would protect her, and we will. I have to believe that this is the best way.”

Vision still had misgivings. He knew that Wanda was less fragile than she sometimes appeared. Misstep in Lagos aside, her control over her powers had grown exponentially. She could levitate, lift people and other objects many times her size, and expertly coordinate her powers. She had pushed through the grief of losing her brother and her home. She had helped him adjust in more ways than he could fully quantify. She could accept being confronted about remaining in the compound.

Mr. Stark obviously sensed his continued doubts. “I know you’re close with her. Just relax and focus on spending more time with her. With everyone tied up in Vienna or London, there shouldn’t be any call for you to leave the compound.”

“And we will discuss a better solution in a few days?”

“Of course. Like I said, as soon as everyone’s back.”

“Yes. Right.” As with many conversations, he did not feel completely satisfied. However, he sensed Tony would not be moved. He also had significantly more experience with public relations and conflict resolution, though certainly not always peaceful, than Vision did. “I will endeavor to ensure that she does not leave.”

“Good. Good. This’ll all be sorted out in no time.” He had considered too many possible outcomes of the potential conflict over the Accords to share Mr. Stark’s optimism, but he hoped that his sentiment proved correct.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by re-watching Civil War. The more I think about it the more I feel that the whole movie could have been avoided at multiple points with a little better communication. It gets more frustrating the more I think of it. I didn’t ship Scarlet Vision, or fully appreciate their individual characters, at the time, so I didn’t pay as much attention to this plot point, but I am retroactively indignant about how the writers used their relationship for plot convenience. This was an attempt to make a little more sense of the situation.


End file.
